<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>触不到的 by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336255">触不到的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99'>辄留 (Miuarchiv)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>触不到的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“从我的副驾驶座上滚开！”舒伦堡关上车门，十根手指严丝合缝地扣住方向盘似乎想以此克制怒火——对一个鬼魂，他的师长，他的领主，他的共犯，他的同谋，他的——这些名词都笼罩在过去式的阴翳下，或许只有一个词可以例外。</p><p>“我拒绝。”海德里希洋洋得意地翘着腿，他太了解自己亲手饲养出来的狐狸崽子了，他不会残忍地把无所事事的亡灵赶下车，“反正我没有重量，不会消耗您那点珍贵的汽油。”</p><p>“我赶着要去见一个重要的人。”</p><p>“啊！瑞士！”他长吁短叹，“您做得很好，手比我在时伸得更长。”死后的海德里希比活着时更无法无天，或许他正是为了寻求这种自由而死。他可以整晚在他枕边讲没来得及讲完的荤段子，看着那张娃娃脸红得滴血，恨不得埋在枕头里闷死自己。他可以像往常那样亲吻他的额头，然而双方都没有任何感觉，只能瞪大眼睛确认彼此存在以慰藉空白的感官。</p><p>“为了您，为了完成您未竟的伟业，我必须去见瑞士人。”他说得冠冕堂皇，他也的确抱有借瑞士人之手扳倒卡纳里斯的盘算。但当海德里希艺术品般的手伸进他艺术废品般的心脏里时时，他还是感到害怕，看来长期驯服的效力不容小觑。他根本不用害怕他，触不到的敌人固然令人欣慰，海德里希的另一重同样触不到的身份却让他恨不得咽下整个初冬来镇静伤口。 </p><p>“捏碎您这里的谎言简直轻而易举，我可以看到它们像灰色的气泡在您的心房心事里层层叠叠挤挤挨挨。”鬼魂做出握拳的动作，毫无杀伤力。</p><p>“看来死亡不仅治愈了您的结巴，还教会了您使用修辞。”舒伦堡知道自己不可能赶走这讨厌鬼了，干脆把油门踩到底。初次见面绝不能给瑞士人留下德国人不守时的坏印象。</p><p>“小混蛋！”他又抛弃修辞投奔水手所钟爱的污言秽语，除了谩骂他不能给他任何教训。事实上连谩骂都是无效的。</p><p>“知道吗？有时候我想为您编写一本字典，包涵您用过的所有下流词汇。可以放在各个部门的公用书架上，教教他们礼仪，这些词汇绝对不可以用。”</p><p>“那我该为您编写什么？《讼棍爱用的二十五种修辞及常见逻辑陷阱——您一定用得上的律师防范手册》？”</p><p>“这是个很棒的主意，可您只能自己去实现了。或者等我退休，如果我能活到那个时候的话，上午编写《污言秽语辞典》，下午我可以勉为其难地笔录下您的口述。当然，出版时会署上您的大名。”</p><p>“谢谢，我亲爱的瓦尔特，现在我们是否可以完成我活着的时候从未实现的目标？”</p><p>他撇了撇嘴示意自己洗耳恭听，下巴比海德里希生前最后一次看到时更尖更无血色。他眼睛紧盯着前方，仿佛前面有他荣耀的未来。</p><p>“现在我们可以以你相称了吧？”</p><p>“我拒绝。”终于轮到他说这个词了。对待鬼魂无需人道，他们不属于人的范畴，何况即使在生前海德里希也很难归属于人类群体，他仅仅就是海德里希，而不是任何一个纲目科属种下的分支。</p><p>“我已经不是什么上将，不是什么总指挥，不是什么局长——”</p><p>“您是想说您现在和我是平等的吗？”他十分不客气地打断了前上司的示好，换做平时他是不会这样的，只不过今天，他急着赶去见瑞士人，为了许许多多目的，为了海德里希，大部分是为了他自己的部门。“您胸口还挂着勋章呢，比我的还多。您的头衔还在，甚至比往日更冗长，每次念得我舌头发麻。您的雕像和照片，啊，被那个死养鸡的撤走了。”</p><p>“他居然敢！”</p><p>“看来您的面孔无论生前还是死后一样令人厌恶。”他嘴角向下得更厉害，通常表示一种极为真诚的刻薄，呼啸而过的风声都不如他唇齿间的一呼一吸锋利。</p><p>“您有我的照片吗？”</p><p>“我为什么需要照片？您天天在我眼前晃悠。”</p><p>海德里希从副驾驶座上跳起来，当然，他不会撞到车顶，而是干脆像在平地上一样在引擎盖上背着手踱来踱去，不时回头俯视那个缩在驾驶座上的矮子。</p><p>“别挡我视线！”</p><p>“您有我的照片吗？”</p><p>“别挡视线！您想让我陪您一起去死吗！留下您辛苦开辟的秘密帝国！”</p><p>“您有我的照片吗？”</p><p>“你这混蛋！”海德里希以这种奇妙的方式达成了夙愿，然而另一个问题还没有答案。</p><p>不幸的是，舒伦堡也许永远没有机会回答了，车撞上了什么东西，海德里希不在乎，舒伦堡在乎的是是否有人看见他对着空气大吼大叫给了豺狼们送他进达濠的理由，瑞士人也不会愿意和精神病患者谈判。</p><p>总之他从车里爬出来，拿上他的底牌——一份美国驻瑞士领事馆的电报拷贝——完美中立的镜面上最刺目的污点，用还能运作的无线电装置联系艾根做出必要安排。</p><p>“该死的，即使您已经死了还一刻不停地给我添麻烦！我已经为您差点中暑了，在葬礼上！”他边走边整理衣着，不能让瑞士人看到一个狼狈的德国人。</p><p>“我应该留下遗言，让您一个人背着我的棺材，从布拉格到柏林。”海德里希和他并排走着。</p><p>“那我一定就地放火，也许就没现在这么多麻烦了。”</p><p>“您有我的照片吗？”他坚持不懈。</p><p>“好吧好吧，我有。我还有印着您头像的邮票，然而我不知道该贴在给谁的明信片上去吓唬哪个倒霉蛋。”</p><p>这是具有纪念意义的邮票。被纪念的主人公这样一本正经地评价。</p><p>当马森第一次见到他命中注定的洛丽塔时，惊讶于对方的年轻优雅。舒伦堡为那场车祸造成的迟到连连抱歉，而马森只觉得谢天谢地他没事。</p><p>他那天没有展露任何笑容，近乎冷漠地摆出那张电报，并非针对这可怜的老实人，而是为了某个触不到的、即使死亡也无法摆脱的、双方都引以为笑谈的——情人。</p><p>END</p><p>又见恶作剧之神•局，所有非扯淡内容（有不扯淡的内容吗）考据参见secert channel to Berlin，马森和六处初次面基简直太搞笑了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>